I Cannot Hold You Forever
by Blue Savage
Summary: If Joey loves Mai, but Mai doesn’t love Joey, then whom does she love? May it be an ordinary boy, or a young brownhaired apprentice of the DOOM?VarionMai oneshot! FLAMES ARE WELCOME!


**Blue Savage: HEY GUYS! You must be wondering... 'WOW...Blue Savage actually wrote a YGO one-shot again! And it's not an OC one!' well...hehe...just thought I'd try something new!**

Disclaimer- I do not own YGO

_I Cannot Hold You Forever_

_By: Blue Savage_

_Summary:_

If Joey loves Mai, but Mai doesn't love Joey, then whom does she love? May it be an ordinary boy, or a young brown-haired apprentice of the DOOM?

I silently walked down the vast corridor, trying to make my way to her room. I brought with me a tray of food Master Dartz told me to give her.

Remembering that makes me reminisce about her again. The time I saw her in the rain, covered in water, crying her eyes out. I offered my help, she opposed. But she ran back though, and then that's when she agreed. It's weird how you remember things.

I also recall that duel she had with that blonde dunce...he kept throwing words at her, saying how much he needed her and how much she became help for him and his friends. I could've thrown up on the balcony if it wasn't for her resistance.

This made me look back at her. Her blonde hair, purple eyes, luscious lips tinted with red lipstick. Not to mention she had a hot body to boot! But what attracted me most to her was her attitude and dueling technique.

She was seductive at times. Sometimes hopeless and stupid...but for me that made her quite the cutie that she is. I would oftentimes remember making whistling sounds and catcalls whenever she strikes a pose, calling out a duel monster within her hands.

From time to time though, she played with passion and true cruelty and coldness. She was ruthless at times, and sometimes calm and collected. She had that multi-emotions icon stuck on her head. She had different sensations within her. At times she could be this, and every so often she could become like that.

But before I could've made another train of new thoughts, I stopped in front of a door, staring at my cast shadow. I held on the tray more, as I turned the knob making the metal door swing open.

The area was dark. She must've turned the lights off. As I entered the fairly small span, I suddenly halted hearing sobbing noises.

I placed the food-filled serving of her dinner on the nearest table found, and walked to the bed where I expected her to see.

And indeed she was there. Clad in only her black tube top and black leather short shorts 1, I saw she was under a thin beige blanket.

Softly approaching her I took out my hand to get her attention, but I stopped when I heard her voice.

"Varion,"

Her voice —­ sometimes subtle, oftentimes composed and determined.

But then I paused another time, as she spoke once more, "Varion..."

The way she whispered my name. Whenever I hear it roll off her tongue, made me shudder. I could imagine her voice in many ways saying my name. Now and then as a happy voice, an angry voice, a sad voice, a seductive voice, a calm voice...but it seems as though now, her accent familiarized to calm and...sorrowful.

"Mai?" I questioned softly.

It's very foreign for me to say her name that way, really. It sounded as if as I was...worried. Sure, for you it might seem okay, but here in the DOOM, Master Dartz told us to contain our emotions. No other sentiment must be felt except determination, calmness, and anger. No love, no care, no worry. You must be strong to be in the DOOM. That's how I exactly got to cope with my life after being taken away from the orphanage.

I always cried there. Wishing one day I could be loved. After...I lost my parents. But I diminished that thought decades ago after Master Dartz took me in.

After joining DOOM, I met Raphael and Amelda. Each and every day, Master Dartz trained us to be the greatest apprentices ever for the DOOM. I learned how to control rare and powerful Duel Masters, and earned myself true power. Heck, I even learned how to ride a motorcycle here!

"Varion...please..."

I discontinued those thoughts when I heard her tone again.

I hesitated. It's now or never Varion... "Mai...w-what is it?"

"Varion..." she gasped again. Just spit it out already! You keep whispering my name over and over again; it's making me go crazy in l-!

**WAIT! **What was I about to say? Go crazy in...love?

I snorted inwardly. **ME? **In **LOVE**?

Is that even humanely possible?

Then again, this was Mai we're talking about. The hot bodied dueler you thought was sexy under the pouring rain.

'Wait a second?' When did I think she was sexy under the rain again?

"Help me, please...Varion, help me..."

I paused stretching out my hand again. I squinted my eyes, placing it on her shoulder reassuringly. But the next thing I felt was greatly unexpected...-

She hugged me.

It wasn't entirely tight, nor was it significantly loose.

It was a simple embrace. But, the way she wrapped her hands around my neck, made me feel like a hero to her. Don't ask me why, but I had that dubious feeling inside me. But, it seemed as though she was holding on for dear life. So it does feel like I'm her Superman.

"M-Mai...what is it, tell me I-I'll help you." I replied brusquely.

"I-It's Joey..." she muttered softly onto my ear.

I felt a wetness make contact with my shoulder as she sobbed once more. Her salty tears slowly dripped on my bare shoulder 2 as she kept weeping, endlessly.

"I-I saw him in a n-nightmare...he-he fought with me in a duel...just like before. B-but this time I lost, I lost my soul but when I looked into his eyes, i-it shined differently. He wasn't the J-Joey I used to know and r-remember. He looked so evil, so r-ruthless; HE WASN'T THE SAME, VARION!"

She tightened her grip, her nails boring into my very skin. It didn't hurt as I thought it would be. And I didn't exactly know why...

"What are you talking about Mai?" I questioned sympathetically, as I tried to make a move placing my own hands around her waist, but frantically failed due to fear of what she might think of me.

"H-He's not the same anymore Varion...he's cha-changed."

"How can you say that, when you haven't even met him in a long time?" I shot back, my blue eyes 3 staring at her amethyst ones.

She looked up at me, eyes filled with shiny beads of tears, cheeks stained with them, "I-I can feel it...just feel it."

I gazed back at her with concern and finally did what I was dying yet fearing on doing, I circled my own fleshy arms around her perfectly curved waist, leaning my chin on her shoulder.

"Then don't feel it...you don't even know the truth until, you've actually discovered it. Don't give up on him now, Mai...during the duel against him; I was there as he kept throwing those compassionate words at you. He loves you, so there's no way he'll just turn his back on you. Mai listen to me, as much as...as much as..." I paused thinking of the right word to say, "This makes me feel, he will always love you...I may not know if he is romantically in love with you, but through the friendship I see in both of you, I am definitely sure he **loves** you. And he will never give up on rescuing you in here."

I listened to her soft breathing. It appears as though I made her stop crying.

"Varion...w-what are you saying?" she murmured sadly. Why is she like this? I thought she loved the dope?!

I parted away from her, looking deep within her soul, "You love him...and he loves you."

I saw her pupils become still as I said those words. WHAT? What'd I say that made her cry, again?

She bowed her head as I saw tears flowing once more. I gaped at her kindheartedly before she did the unexpected...-

She kissed me.

My eyes widened like large pools of azure as I registered what she did. One hand was on my shoulder and the other was at the back of my neck. While mine, were still on her waist.

When we finally parted, she gave me a hard, solemn gawk before speaking, "Varion...do you know what I did symbolizes?"

I shook my head.

"...I know I loved Joey. My feelings were true...and he loved me too. But there was that single night that changed everything for me. It was when you found me. The instant you turned your back at me...I ran to you, pleading to take me with you. You did take me, brought me here...took care of me-"

"But that was because of Master Dartz orders-"

"It wasn't because of his damn orders, and I know! I regretted this feeling before when I fought with Joey in that duel...but now it all comes clear to me. I had that nightmare because, I found someone new in my life...and it isn't him. It's," she faltered before staring at me dead in the eye, "...you."

I was shocked, that was the case. Completely dumbfounded. Loved **ME**?

So does that mean...we feel the same way, Mai?

**WAIT JUST ONE DARN SECOND! **Feel the same way? Do I really love her?

I admit my feelings for her were vague...but love?

"Varion..."

I looked back at her and she looked back at me with those big purple eyes.

"Mai, I...-"

She kissed me again.

"Hush Varion...if I can't love you at least give me this night to offer my adornment to you." She whispered lustfully.

It actually took me long enough to actually react to that. I had two choices really...stay here and make passionate love to her, or leave and let her go back to that blonde idiot.

'But what if one of the DOOM members sees us?'

I shook my head, landing my quaky palms on her shoulders. I looked at her straight into the eye, and gave her a somber stare.

"As much as my heart wants me to make love to you tonight...my mind can't. I'm sorry Mai, but...I just can't."

I gave her a soft, but simple kiss on the lips and left, leaving her to do what she did — cry her eyes out.

Once outside, I leaned my own weight on the metal wall of her room, as I heard her sob soundly. I bit my lip as I heard her sorrowful cries.

"I'm sorry Mai," I whispered gently, "I love you, I just can't love you."

**THE END**

1- In the DOOM Saga, when Varion and the rest of DOOM, took Mai in, she changed her clothes when she dueled with Joey. Her outfit there actually looks better than the other outfits she's worn!

2- I don't even know why I placed this! Hehe...bare shoulders...hmm...HE'S WEARING SLEEVELESS! This makes him totally hotter!

3- OKAAAY...still doesn't know why I placed this! I'm not really certain here...but to what I recall, Varion has blue eyes. Tell me if I'm wrong, okay?

**Blue Savage: TAADAA! OMG! I am gonna get so many flames! I think this is my first ever one-shot where I am so welcome for flames and flamers! HAHAHA! Just R & R guys...or R & F!**


End file.
